1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a restraint system for a mobile machine, such as an industrial truck, with a driver's seat and a safety belt.
2. Technical Considerations
One of the most dangerous and most common types of accidents involving the operation of an industrial truck occurs when the operator is seated and the truck tips over, in which case the unprotected operator can fall out of the driver's cab and can be pinned beneath the industrial truck. A variety of restraint systems are currently used to prevent the driver from falling out of the truck. The most common of these systems have belts, in particular lap belts. However, the driver often finds it too much trouble to keep fastening and unfastening the belt, especially when he has to frequently climb into and out of the truck. Therefore, belt contact switches are commonly used to force the driver to fasten the belt since it is possible to operate the industrial truck only when the belt clip has been inserted into the belt buckle. However, this safety mechanism can be bypassed by looping the safety belt behind the backrest of the driver's seat and closing it, in which case the driver can operate the industrial truck unsafely in spite of the fact that the belt contact switch has been actuated.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a restraint system for a mobile machine, such as an industrial truck, with a driver's seat and a safety belt that permits the driver to enter and exit the cab easily and comfortably and simultaneously ensures that the belt is used correctly by a driver.